Poisoned Lips
by lmawithouttheo
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is awarded the full extent of his mysterious heritage he knows he is in deep trouble. As the newly reformed Dragon Black, all that is left of him is an empty shell waiting to be filled with true loves poisoned kiss.


When the newly reformed Dragon Black sat in front of his mother who had just previously changed her and her son's last name to Black after the arrest of her husband, he immediately knew something was terribly wrong. Not just wrong but life-changing wrong. Just what he didn't know was how correct he was.

They were sitting in the drawing room of a 3 story, red brick home that had been a summer home to them but now became their permanent housing after the Malfoy Manor had been practically abandoned down per the orders of Dragon himself. The Giant Manor held nothing but awful artefacts and memories he prefered to push to the very back of his mind. All house-elves had been given the option to take leave if they so preferred but the majority of them stayed, for though the Malfoys were cruel the house-elves had a duty and one they were willing to finish no matter what.

"What is a wrong mother?" Dragon asked once he had been seated down in a comfortable black armchair. Across him rested his mother on a maroon loveseat. She was wearing a simple dark green high necked sleeveless dress. It was long and flowed to her ankles. A thin black shawl covered her shoulders and slim body as her blonde and black hair was let down hanging loosely on her back. She smiled softly at her son. He was truly handsome, a replica of his father. The boy had a slender build, pale skin and alabaster hair, he had striking icy-blue eyes and was wearing a tight black vest over a loose white shirt with a black tie tucked under the vest. He was also wearing black slacks and dress shoes. To complete his ensemble an aged golden ring rested on his right hands ring finger carrying the Black family crest.

"I have something to tell you. Something I regret not telling you before." Narcissa began. Dragon scrunched his brow together much like how his father used to do when he was confused. Narcissa closed her eyes for a second as to clear her head. 'This is Draco. Your Son. You can tell him.'

"Mother? Are you all right? Does this have something to do with father?" Dragon asked nervously. He leant forward in his chair and rested his chin on his clasped hands. Narcissa waved him away with a flick of her wrist ere gulping apprehensively before taking a deep breath and blurted,

"Dragon, do you know what Veela's are?" Narcissa asked. She watched her son's reaction. His face warped from confused a confused look to a pondering look to then a calm look.

"Of course. We learnt about them in 'Care of Magical Creatures'." Dragon said as he leant back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. He raised his brow at his mothers usually collected demeanour changed into a look of slight fear and just a hint of panic. "Are you sure your ok?" Narcissa nodded before taking another deep breath and launched into her story.

"Dragon, I'm about to tell you a story and I need you to listen carefully and not interrupt me." At those words, she looked acutely at him as he opened his mouth still able to look fierce even though she was mentally hyperventilating. Dragon shut his mouth sharply before nodding as if to significate his mother could continue.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. The only Black child for centuries to have ivory white hair, icy blue eyes and bone-white skin, she carried an unmatched beauty. The Black family had existed for so long that many had married into other pure-blood families. But one man Romulus Black the only heir to the Black heritage at that time had married a Veela named Astridia Ifryn. They had children who were all part Veelas. After a while, the gene disappeared but every now and then one Black child would get the full Veela gene and so would their child and grandchild and great-grandchild before the gene would disappear once again. Only to appear once again centenaries later." Narcissa paused and looked at her son. He took her pause as a chance to say something.

"Mother, why are you telling me this? I mean, that's great and all but what does this mean?" Dragon shot off his questions. Hesitating when his mother raised her palm as if to state that he should slow down. She collected herself before proceeding.

"I-I was the little girl. The girl that got the full-blown Veela genes." Narcissa said halting as she watched her son's reaction. He first hadn't registered what she said but when he did, his eyes flew open his mouth gaped and he was gripping onto his armchair so hard she feared it might snap under all the pressure he had placed upon it.

"W-what? I-i'm a v-veela?" Dragon sputtered, appalled. Narcissa sighed gravely before nodding. Draco began shaking his head.

"No, n-n-no. NO! I know all about them. They, they, don't get to CHOOSE! I'm going to d-die if I don't find them before I turn 19. Do you REALISE that? And, father, FATHER? Does he know about YOU?" Draco yelled he was shaking during his rant he had sprung out of his chair facing his mother. Narcissa breathed softly and opened her arms. Dragon fell into the warm embrace of his mother as he sobbed inaudibly on her shoulder. Narcissa leant her chin on Dragons head as she softly muttered.

"He doesn't and he never will."


End file.
